


Operation: Sweet Sixteen

by Ryuutchi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bossy Best Friends, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, it's Relena Peacecraft's 20th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachandbetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandbetty/gifts).



> Many thanks to Zeb for the beta and enabling.
> 
> Feel free to chalk up the intro section to my long-standing nostalgia for slightly-OOC cheesy 90's Duo and Quatre.
> 
> (Written for peachandbetty, in the Gundam Wing Christmas Exchange, 2015)

“Oh come on, man, get a clue-by-four! What does she have to do, strip naked and dance around to cheap pop music? The princess likes you.” Duo pressed his palm to his forehead in exaggerated pain. “It’s her birthday, _do something about it_ , for the love of God.”

“You don’t believe in God,” Quatre said absently, stirring his tea, but he was nodding along with Duo’s rant. 

Duo flapped a hand dismissively. He was just beginning to build out a head of steam-- hopping to his feet and pacing with slowly growing energy as he gestured. “For the love of Wing Zero’s propulsion system, get that stick out of your butt, Heero, my man. Look, I’ll lay it out for you. You’ve had this... this _thing_ with her since you nearly murdered her on her fifteenth birthday. You like her. She likes you. How much simpler can I make this? She wants you to gently lay her on the bed and, you know, do stuff! It’s a perfect birthday present, if you just go out there and grasp the Aries by its hardpoints.”

Quatre took a sip of tea and interjected, “it might even make up for landing Wing in the middle of her fifteenth birthday party.” He leaned over the table to reach for Duo’s plate of jaffa cakes, and Duo waved a hand, as though Quatre were a cat, trying to shoo him away. Unperturbed, Quatre took a cake and started to nibble on it.

Heero, meanwhile, stood in stony silence, watching the two shift into bickering about collective ownership of food goods. He had not expected to be harangued about his lack of thoughtfulness towards Relena’s upcoming birthday. It was, after all, just a day-- albeit one where he would have to endure one of her large political galas. He usually just considered days like that work, since there were so many more people who could conceivably be trying to assassinate the Queen of the World at such a party. That the conversation had bounced from her birthday party, to his lack of present, to the fact that Relena’s affection towards him should be an integral part of his hypothetical birthday present without Heero’s input at all was a testament to Duo’s ability to keep up a three-way conversation when only two participants were contributing.

“What,” Heero said, when it became clear that Quatre had managed to distract Duo entirely from Relena and her assumptive birthday present, “should I get her?”

Duo and Quatre looked up and Duo groaned. “Do I have to spell it out? Really? I thought your education was thorough. Help me out here. I’m saying that after the party you should , you know, massage her shoulders and undress her and make sweet sweet love! What else?”

“Or dirty love, depending,” Quatre said. He must have seen the confusion in Heero’s expression and subsided with a mild smile, returning to raiding Duo’s pile of jaffa cakes. “Silk ties can be useful in the correct circumstances.”

Heero’s brow creased and he considered this advice. Duo’s eyes were wide and hopeful, while Quatre watched his deliberation with something like amusement. “ _Ninmu ryoukai_ ,” he said, when he finally decided how he’d proceed.

* * *

The party was the usual combination of deathly dull and high-stress politicking that usually accompanied the high-profile parties. Relena flopped into an over-stuffed chair, not caring that her slip was askew, her hair was beginning to feather out from its neat bun and her skirt was hiked up. All the servants were gone for the day, so it wasn’t like she had to worry about anyone beside Heero seeing her in a disheveled state. “That was terrible! Did you hear General Funfzig talking about the state of the Peacekeepers? Like she thought that I was going to agree that army-level armaments were actually necessary for a peace-keeping force! How ridiculous.” She could hear Heero moving around behind her quietly, putting away his weapons and checking the apartment for bugs. She knew he didn’t care-- to be honest, half of the things she’d conversed about, she hadn’t cared about either. “My kingdom for a birthday with people I actually like,” she said, only half joking.

Heero didn’t say anything, but she heard him move and, suddenly, his hands were in her hair, freeing it from the bun and braids. She jumped a little as his fingers grazed the back of her neck. “Heero?” she asked.

“Mm,” he said after a moment of quiet. “I’m, here.” His words were halting, as though he wasn’t entirely certain of himself. It was so unlike his usual curt speech that her hand flew up to cover a giggle.

She tipped her head back, when it became clear that he wasn’t going to stop combing out the small tangles in her hair with his fingers. “I’m glad you’re here,” she said. The touch was pretty soothing, and she settled in the chair. She glanced back at Heero-- her bodyguard, and... friend. She rolled her shoulders, getting comfortable, and his hands slid from her hair to her neck, smoothing down the nape to the sensitive junction between neck and shoulder. Relena sighed at the touch, and then caught herself. “Heero, what are you doing?” It’s not that she wasn’t enjoying herself, or that she didn’t still like him-- indeed her schoolgirl crush never faded. At 20, with several years of friendship and partnership between them, her emotional and physical attraction to him were sharper than ever. But Heero had never put any attraction of his own into action, and she’d resigned herself to small flirtations and his proximity.

“I’m, Duo said,” he stopped, and she realized that Heero’s cheeks were flushed with color. “He said, you would enjoy it if I reciprocated your affection. And that it’s your birthday. So I should show you how much I like you. With my body.” Unlike his usual straightforward soldier’s gaze, Heero was looking down, refusing to meet Relena’s eyes.

Shifting in her chair, Relena reached out to cup Heero’s cheek. “The only birthday present I want from you is something that you want and enjoy. If you don’t want to give me something, it’s not mine to have,” she said. Prettily put, she thought, annoyed with herself for her politician’s phrasing. She felt as awkward as he looked-- she had never made a secret of her attraction to him, but how was she supposed to tell a man who took orders as natural as breathing that she didn’t want to order him to do this? That she only wanted it if he wanted to do it on his own?

“Would you like my body?” Heero asked. “You are welcome to make sweet love with me.” He nodded, clearly pleased with this turn of phrase.

Relena stifled a gasp of laughter and then a gasp of pleasure as he returned to his massaging ministrations. “Yes. Yes, I think I would very much enjoy that, Heero.” She settled back, though. She had no idea where Heero learned how to give shoulder massages but the first step in his ‘showing how much he liked her with his body’ was definitely a hit. His fingers found and tenderly teased out the tense knots in her neck and shoulder, smoothing and rubbing each muscle as he went. He moved on from a particularly intense knot and she groaned, not sure that she could remember ever feeling this relaxed. “If I’d known you could do this, I’d have hired you as a masseuse instead of bodyguard,” she murmured.

In response, Heero only returned his usual snort of dismissal. “Hn.” He hesitated a moment though, uncertain fingers hovering over the zipper of her dress.

Sensing his concern, Relena roused herself, shifting in her seat so she could catch the front of his white tuxedo shirt, tugging him around the chair. He followed her directions with the air of one grateful to be directed, and she smiled again, affection rising in her. She tugged again, instructing him silently to bend down. He obligingly did so and she pushed up from the chair to bridge the space between them and kiss him. His lips were chapped and dry but surprisingly soft, and after a moment he opened his mouth, clumsily mimicking her actions. She nipped his lower lip and Heero responded with a startled sound that sent her pulse racing.

Although Heero, with his training, saw no problem with the half-bend they were in, Relena, tired and off-balance as she was, wobbled. Her arms flailed out, and she grabbed hold of Heero’s shoulders. The movement sent both of them tumbling back into the cushiony armchair. When the initial startlement wore off, they realized they were tangled, with Relena’s skirt tugged all the way up to her hip, and Heero’s thigh between her legs. With embarrassed heat, Relena realized she could feel Heero’s half-erect dick pressing against her bare thigh through his pants. Heero realized the same thing a moment later, although only a perturbed look in his eye and a return of the bright color to his cheeks indicated it.

Relena cleared her throat, trying to adjust and pull herself into a more presentable position, but every movement they took to try to disengage seemed to disarrange them further. She shifted to scoot back and her skirt was pulled up further, Heero reached back to grab the chair’s arm and his neat shirt was untucked. Relena huffed a laugh, and took Heero’s arm, accidentally tumbling him so that his face ended in her cleavage. “Never mind getting up,” she decided, and wriggled so that they could share the chair, with her half in his lap and Heero’s face still close to her chest. “Let’s just stay here.”

Heero agreed with a wordless sound, and took the initiative of rubbing a hand along her hip. His calloused fingers felt amazing against her bare skin, and Relena let out a long, pleased sigh. As they shifted, Heero’s thigh rubbed between her legs, and Relena bit her lip, not sure that it should feel as good as it did. But she decided not to stop, grinding her hips against his leg.

Understanding grasped Heero, and he shifted his leg along with Relena’s movement. She made a half-swallowed groan, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling them close for another, more aggressive kiss. His other arm wrapped around her waist, supporting Relena as she deepened the kiss, slow now but intense, igniting a burn that Heero had never experienced before. His own hips were trembling as Relena ground against him.

“I,” he said, his voice coming out rougher than expected, “I want to do what you’ll enjoy, so you can...” He stopped talking when Relena reached between them, her hips still moving little circles, to grasp what had become a full hard on. His breath heaved out of him in a startled, incoherent word, and she responded by fumbling to unbutton his pants with one hand. He thought, in the one part of his brain that was still thinking like a soldier, that he probably ought to help her, but one arm was occupied holding her close and he’d slid the other hand under her skirt to cup her ass, so he had no way to do so. Instead he flexed the fingers on her butt, just taking a moment to enjoy the way the curve of soft flesh fit in his hands.

Relena felt caught-- she wasn’t entirely thinking straight, she was sure, but she’d wanted Heero for years, and he was _offering_ himself She arched, hips swaying back and forth from between Heero’s massaging, groping hand and his dick, which she’d finally managed to free from the buttons and zipper of his pants. She liked the feel of it her hand-- warm and hard and very human. She stroked it with her palm, intrigued by the way it made Heero jump and thrust against her. Curious, she ran her fingers over the crown, smearing the little drops of sticky precum. She used the hand still clutching his shirt to move herself into a position so she could grasp it more firmly and swallowed both their moans with another kiss. It felt amazing, especially since Heero, stoic though he usually was, couldn’t seem to stifle his own cries except by follow her lead and gasping into her mouth. She tightened her grip, stroking him. She slid one of her legs so that it pressed against his balls and yelped when he pressed his mouth against her neck and bit gently, swallowing his cries against her skin.

His mouth was hot, and the pain lent a remarkable frisson to the pleasure as his hands both slid under her dress and grabbed her ass, pulling her against him in a slow, but inexorable pattern. Her hips shook in his hands, and she tipped her head back, letting Heero bite her collarbone as the pleasure seemed to infuse her. His strong hands could bend steel, but he was doing what _she_ wanted, and holding _her_ close, and his dick was hard because of _her_. She felt his cock twitch in her hand, and then he was coming, but she wasn’t going to left him stop. So Relena lifted her dirtied hand to his mouth, and Heero obediently parted his lips, licking his own cum off her fingers. The sensation of his lips and tongue wrapping around her fingers was sensual, and were enough to make her own hips jerk as climax more intense than any she’d ever given herself washed over her senses.

She whimpered, hips still trembling with aftershocks as she settled, and Heero continued to lick her hand until it was cleaned. “I apologize for making a mess,” he said, voice husky but tone surprisingly mild after everything.

“Mmmph,” was the only thing Relena could think to say for a moment. Then, “I should change out of this dress or it will get rumpled.” It was an inane thought, especially since she didn’t really want to stop laying on the chair with Heero. It seemed he felt the same way, because they lay together for another few minutes, as the discomforts of sharing a chair made for one made themselves known.

Once she felt sufficiently put together, Relena started to sit up. “I’m going to get ready for bed, Heero. Will you come with me and stay for a while?”

Heero twisted in the chair and finally managed to get to his feet. As he stood, he swung Relena up into his arms with a firm “Hn,” of disapproval. “Don’t be foolish, Relena. It’s your birthday.”


End file.
